Come back (Ekko x Jinx)
by INe7
Summary: Ekko decides to go back to his home in order to look for clues about the disappearance of Jinx from the League. But he won't expect what he will find out.


An atmosphere of pollution was getting more and more obvious as he crossed the valley. He knew, then, that he was approaching his beloved and ruined city, Zaun. He had lived a harsh chilhood there, but he never regret those years of freedom.

But Ekko wasn't going there for a simple visit. The decission of returning home was a result of a quite long research, since he was looking for an exact person. Five months have already passed. "Five months? Awh gosh, time passes so quickly" he thought, and the he laughed slightly at what he had just said. But talking about time or not, this wasn't a business to laugh at.

He was about to arrive to Zaun city, and he had clear that he didn't want people to recognize him. He was quite famous because of the League of Legends, and people had both good and bad opinions of him, but he wanted to walk through the suburbs as just another boy, to stay unknown. He didn't have his face painted in white, wore street clothes and what was the weirdest thing: He was wearing a cap, so his hair went down as a weird "emo fringe". "I'm sure I have a weird look, buts that's fine. Nobody is normal here in Zaun" said with a sigh.

He was now crossing the narrow streets, and he turned straight to te suburbs. He had his dispositive hidden in a bag that carried carefully, to avoid a robbery. He shouldn't have brought it, but it was just in case an emergency happened.

But at the moment there were only few people out their homes, including the ones who didn't even have one, beggig for help while they were simply laying down on the pavement, with that hopeless look on their eyes. Ekko hated those who would just stay still waiting for the situation to get better, those who were empty inside and had no will to change their life themselves. He had been through rough times too, and despite that he managed to get rid of his problems with actions he was still now proud of. So looking at those who waited for the food to be served just like that, he felt frustrated.

He just passed by and looked for a bar, the best place to hear rumours. He chose the first one he spotted, and went straight in. There were men shouting at each other. "Most of them may be already drunk", he thought.

\- Hey boy! Watchu'wanna drink? -said the fat man who was attending at the bar.

\- Umm... Whatever u have there, idk -he haven't thought about it, he just wanted to approach the man to ask him some questions.

He stared at the beer that was being served with a quite disgusting look, but he then took it as a sacrifice he had to do and drank after a sigh.

\- Well, guy, can I make u a question? -Ekko received no answer.- ...Do u know Jillian?

\- What? Do I look like I know some Jillian?

\- Whatever... I've heard she was at Zaun at the moment. U know? She's a thin girl with veeery long blue hair that stares at you with those pink and evil sparky eyes... If you knew her, you woul..

\- Wait are u talking about Jillie? That Jillie?

\- I-I guess... -he had never heard someone calling her "Jillie". But he had heard a thousand times her other name... Jinx. Anyway, he couldn't mention her name from the League. Nobody could discover what he was trying to discover.

\- Of course I know Jillie! She does her job well, dammit!

The laughter of all the men at the bar woke Ekko from his thoughts.

\- Wait...what?

\- Don't waste you time here, son, if you wanna meet her you better be goin' to the building that's at the end of the street.

Jinx was at that exact street and he didn't even notice?! He even had passed by that building minutes ago! Ekko couldn't believe the chance he had just had.

\- Wow thank's old guy! -he placed a coin at the table with a fast move and he got up even faster.- See ya!

He ran as he had no seconds to waste. After all that time, she was going to meet Jinx again. "Wait for me Jillian! I'm comin'!"

But then, just as he was approaching the building, al that energy fell down suddenly, and he was completly shocked by what he just found, like a slap in the face.


End file.
